disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Darla Sherman
Darla Sherman is the main antagonist of the 2003 Disney/Pixar animated film, Finding Nemo. Appearances ''Finding Nemo Darla is the niece of Philip Sherman, a dentist. She is not antagonistic through evil or malicious intent but rather through rambunctiousness and the overexcitement of having pet fish, which ironically has frequently resulted in her killing them by accident. Gill and the other fish in Sherman's fish tank describe Darla as a fish killer and that Nemo is supposed to be her new pet fish. The last fish she received, Chuckles, was killed by her because she wouldn't stop shaking the bag Chuckles was in. In the scene where Darla is about to take Nemo from her uncle, Nemo plays dead, but Darla thinks he is just sleeping and starts shaking the bag. Gill then fires himself out of the tank and lands in her hair, causing her to drop Nemo and his bag bursts. After Gill catapults Nemo into the air, Darla tries to grab him, but he lands in the sink and is swallowed into the drain leading to the ocean. Darla then looks down the drain and screams, "FISHY!" and then the drain squirts water in her face and she breaks it. It is unknown what happens to Darla afterwards. Disney Parks Darla appears in some ''Finding Nemo related attractions such as the Finding Nemo: The Musical show at Disney's Animal Kingdom playing the same part she did in the film, and in the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage attraction in the lagoon diving with her uncle. Trivia *Darla is the first female Pixar villain. *According to one of the Finding Nemo books, the shirt Darla was wearing in the film was given to her by her uncle after her pet fish Chuckles died. *Darla was named after Darla K. Anderson, a Pixar employee. *Darla appears in Toy Story 3 in Molly Davis' magazine. *Darla, in a way, is very similar to Sid Phillips, as they are both naughty human children who serve as antagonists towards the main character's races (toys and fish, respectively), although while Sid is a genuinely nasty child (in the first Toy Story) who relishes in his sick experiments, Darla appears to be much more innocent and seemingly did not mean Chuckles and Nemo any real harm, and apparently genuinely caring for Nemo (evidenced by her calling out to Nemo when he went down the drain). *During Darla's visit, the patients sitting in the waiting room who hear the commotion between Dr. Sherman, Darla, and Nigel are a young boy (reading an Incredibles comic) and his mother, a brunette-haired woman, and a balding man. *The Music that plays when Darla appears at her Uncle's office is the theme from Pyscho. *Even though she is the main antagonist in the film she mostly seen on the picture rather than in person. *The same photo of Darla that her uncle had in his office can be seen on the wall in the quarantine area of the Marine Life Institute in Finding Dory. Gallery ﻿ 0065.gif|Clip art of Darla Darla1.jpg darla2.jpg Z2000 nemo darla.jpg 2Q (5).jpg|A broken picture of Darla images (84).jpeg images (86).jpeg Z (6).jpg|Darla screaming Findingnemo0944.jpg|Darla's defeat and karma. 1250875233383009.jpeg|Darla in Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage Darla in Finding Dory.png|Darla's cameo in Finding Dory es:Darla Sherman Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Kids Category:Animated characters Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Australian characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Nieces Category:Pixar villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters